


True Love

by Sevensmommy



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: I had to redo this series cause I accidently hit the delete button so I redid Alive and the next ones will be the old ones and then I will start the new one





	1. Alive

She was alive and that was all Casey could think as he stared at her. The doctor said she had a very good chance to stay alive and I know that was enough for him at that very moment.


	2. Broken

Casey knew he had broken Hallie one too many times but as he sat by her bedside praying she would live through this terrible orderly she was going though he couldn’t help but realize that if he was granted this prayer he would have a lot of work ahead of him to show that he would change his ways and never take Hallie for granted again. Hallie was the one true love of his life and Casey would never let her go again not if he could help it.


	3. Belong

Hallie had always knew she belonged with Casey but somewhere along the way to forever ever after Casey had started to forgot that and now she wondered it forever was really possible. How can love that is meant to be so hard to have and you have to fight so hard for it. Hallie has wanted to for so long to just forget him and move on with someone who would put her first but she just can’t and that means she has been at this stand still for so long just waiting for Casey to wake up and realize what they have means everything.


	4. Scarred

Casey knows that Hallie will hate the fact that her face and body is so scared but he also knows that he is just glad it didn’t come out a totally different path. She is alive and the dr’s think that she might wake up on time now for that he could not be happier about. He will love her for the rest of his life rather she is scarred or not. He plans to marry her as soon as he can convince her to get married.


	5. Fight

The first time they had a fight it was cause Hallie was trying to tell him that he should go be with Dawson cause she didn’t think she was pretty enough for him and didn’t want to make him have to deal with taking care of her. That fight lasted about 30 minutes cause he had managed to get her to believe him and he wanted to be with her. She fell asleep in his arms safe and secure.


	6. Loved

Hallie always wanted to be loved so hard by someone and then she met Casey and they fit just perfect together. She can see the longing looks Dawson is sending his way but she knows deep in her soul that Casey was hers and her’s alone so no longer feared losing him to Dawson.


	7. Hold

The first day Casey was finally able to hold her, Hallie had never been so happy. She cried for what felt like hours but she is sure it was only minutes and then she fell into her first real sleep since the night before the fire months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this update has taken a while but life has been crazy since April and let's just say losing memory is not something I would wish on anyone. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this update


End file.
